Sango's Secrets
by toshiko101
Summary: This is mainly about Sango in an AU. She is the new transfer student and on her first day Miroku has found her already. What will happen? Why did she transfer? What's with her attitude? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Note:** This is an AU, so there are no demons. It's modern, I apologize if this disappoints anyone. There may be some OOC characters as well. And as for the fact that they are all in the same school despite their age differences, I hope you can overlook that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own characters form the series.

-------------------

**Sango's Secrets**

132...room 132...now where am I exactly? Hmmm...

Just as I looked up, I collided with someone, which sent me to the floor. "Are you okay?" asked the young man as he offered an outstretched hand.

I brushed away his help and got to my feet. "I'm fine," I said, my words almost sounding bitter.

"Testy aren't we? I know every girl in this school, yet I've never met you before. You must be new."

"Wow, you figure that out all by yourself or did someone help you? Now I know why this school has such a good reputation." My voice dripped in sarcasm. Yet, he simply smiled. This guy just can't take a hint.

"The name's Miroku."

"I never asked."

"Some things don't need to be spoken to be understood. I can see it in your eyes, which, I might add, are beautiful." As he spoke, his arm found its way around my shoulders. "Would you mind gracing me with your name, or are you simply too good for someone like me?"

I moved out of arms reach, causing his arm to fall to his side. "You are wasting your time and, more importantly, my time. So, if you don't mind, I have to go and find my first period class before I'm late. And as for my name, that's for me to know and you to find out."

"And find out I shall," he said to the figure who was now walking away. _Sigh_ _It's girls like that who make life all the more interesting. A challenge would be nice._

==============

130...131...132! Ah ha. I'm even early. Maybe this won't be as painful as I thought. I made my way to an empty seat near the back of the room. Seats began to fill up and then someone walked up to me.

"Hey, that's my seat." He pointed to the desk and glared at me.

"Oh, well..."

"Inuyasha!" interrupted a girl who was now tugging on the guy's ear, "I'm so sorry. Was he bothering you?" she said and then turned to the one she called Inuyasha. "And as for you, there are no assigned seats. There is a perfectly empty one right there." She tugged on his ear even harder, forcing him to look where she was pointing.

"Alright, alright, Kagome! You don't got to bite my head off." I just sat there and watched the two of them bicker. After the yelling died down, Inuyasha sat in the seat in front of me and Kagome sat beside me.

"I'm still really sorry about before," said Kagome.

"That's alright..." But before I could finish my sentence, the man from before walked into the classroom.

"Why hello, ladies." Miroku held out his arms as if to receive a hug.

"Miroku!" cheered half the class (the girl half) as they clung to him like flies.

Miroku sighed with a dazed look on his face. _Life is good._

"That's disgusting," I whispered to Kagome, who was among the few girls who remained seated.

"Oh, Miroku? Yeah. But no one seems to care too much. Just ignore him, it's easier than you think." We laughed at that, which caught Miroku's attention.

"Hi there, Girl without a name." He waved and smiled at me. The girls who crowded Miroku shot jealous glances at me.

Just then a lady made her way around Miroku and his fan club and stood by the front desk. "Miroku, if you don't mind, I would like to do my job, so could you kindly take a seat?" said the lady, who was unmistakably the teacher. Miroku nodded and made his way to the back of the room.

Stopping at my desk, he asked, "can I sit here, Girl with no name?" He pointed to the empty seat next to me.

"Do I have a choice?"

"If it were up to me, no." He sat down and prepared to listen to the teacher's lecture.

"Akira."

"Present," said a boy raising his hand.

"Ari..." The teacher continued taking attendance until she reached the end of her list. "Is there anyone's name I have not called?"

I grimaced. I was afraid something like this would happen. Reluctantly, I raised my hand.

"Oh, that's right! We have a transfer student. What is your name?"

I was about to open my mouth to reply as I caught Miroku smirk and fold his arms across his chest.

"Sango."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you have a name after all. And a nice one at that, Sango." He looked as though he had just won some great prize.

"Wipe that grin off your face. Just because you have gained knowledge of my name does not mean you have gained my consideration, nor my respect."

"I will."

What was that supposed to mean? Huh, he's so full of it. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Yeah, Miroku, why not shut up for once and give us all peace?" snapped Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And if I did would you admit your feelings for **her**?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Sure would. Oh, but wait, I meant feelings for **them**."

"You are really asking for it-" Inuyasha stopped just as he saw the teacher glare at him.

"Inuyasha, would you care to tell the class what I was just talking about?"

"The warring states era." Inuyasha folded his arms seemingly confident.

"That's," she paused, "right?" she said in disbelief.

"It's been my answer since 5th grade, it had to pay off sometime." He smiled and allowed the rest of the lecture go on without interruption.

"Now, I want a report on the warring states era by Friday. You may have partners," said the teacher. The room went into total mayhem as people tried to find partners.

"Hey, Miroku. We partners as usual?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sorry, I'm taken this time." Miroku grabbed my arm and grinned.

"Since when!" I exclaimed in protest.

"Since just now." I rolled my eyes.

While Miroku fought off the desperate girls who went up to him, I watched Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So Kagome, since I don't have a partner and you obviously can't get a partner, do you-" His words were cut short as someone dashed up to Kagome.

"Would you be my partner?"

"Hey, Koga! Back off, I asked first."

"Ah shut it why don't you? So what do you say, Kagome?"

"Ummm…."

"Ooh, what do you know. No reply. Sorry, Koga, you're out of luck. Please come again," said Inuyasha who had seized Koga by the shoulders and was now dragging him away. While Inuyasha was busy arguing with Koga, yet another guy went up to Kagome. Yeesh, she's popular.

"Ummm…Kagome. Will you be my partner? That is, of course, only if you want to," he said, staring at his feet.

"Oh…well-" Kagome was yet again interrupted, but this time by a group of girls.

"Of course she'll be your partner, Hojo!" the girls chanted.

"Really! I mean, that's great! I'll meet you at the library around 7." Hojo turned around and went back to his seat.

"Heh, yeah, it's great." She said sinking into her seat. "You guys? What was that for?"

"What do you mean? We were doing you a favor. Hojo is a total heartthrob."

"But-," before I could finish listening to Kagome's sentence I felt a sharp sting on my cheek, clearly from a slap. A girl's eyes met mine as I looked up.

"So, what's with you and my man?" said the girl, eyeing me with an evil glare. I shut my eyes, as if it would suppress my irritation.

"Your man?"

"Yes, my man, Miroku. What's going on with you and him?" She placed her hands on my desk and got uncomfortably close to my face.

"Absolutely nothing, don't worry."

"It sure as hell doesn't look like nothing."

"Think what you will, it's not my problem." She tilted up my chin, forcing me to look at her face, which was slathered in make-up. Her mouth opened for another rude comment, I'm sure, but it quickly shut as I gave her a nice hard uppercut. No one touches me. "Who the hell do you think you are? And there is nothing going between me and that good for nothing sorry excuse for a guy pervert!" I was standing up now, pointing at the girl as she covered her mouth. Blood dripped from the cracks between her lips.

It seemed as if the crimson blood had brought me back to my senses. I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me. A few girls huddled around the wounded, who was now in tears. Not again…I looked back at glaring eyes. Kagome looked astonished and Inuyasha's expression hadn't changed from being blank. Looking on I paused. Miroku stared at me, no longer with playful eyes, but stone ones. How his expression changed was unnerving.

I couldn't take it any more. I found myself skidding down the halls and falling to my knees. I made no effort to stand up.


End file.
